Nessarose and the Bookkeeper
by Zane's Girl- Jo
Summary: Nessarose Thropp finds herself at Shiz, where she meets the bookkeeper's son, Boq. As love starts to bloom, Nessa is offered a proposal from her sister's brother-in-law; can Boq stop her without risking his heart in the process? Better summary inside.


**Nessarose and the Bookkeeper**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Summary: Nessarose: As the youngest daughter of the Munchkinland Govenor, it's absolutely imparitive that she find a husband. But first, she wants to go to school. With her older sister off and married to the Crown Prince of the Vinkus, Nessarose Thropp sees Shiz as her chance for an education- something she would have had to pass up had her sister remained in Munchkinland. **

**The Bookkeeper: Just when he thought life couldn't get any more complicated, Boq Envar, son of the local bookkeeper, finds himself escorting a young cripple to her classes at Shiz- the same classes he's attending. At first, it's just as a favor, something to keep him from thinking of taking over the business. But soon, the favor becomes an everyday occurence, and he finds that he looks forward to seeing her every day.**

**Soon, they find that coversations over coffee and and walks in the woods seem to bring out something that neither knew they possessed. But when Nessarose is offered a proposal from the younger brother of her sister's husband, can Boq stop her from making a major mistake, and risk losing his heart in the process? Fourth in the Ozian True Romance series.**

**A/N: Just got Dee's _Still I Can't Be Still_, and am listening to it now. I love it! I was only able to get it now because I have a gift card that I got for my birthday....expect a new story that will probably have one of Dee's songs as the title.....**

_Shiz, 1821_

Shiz Academy was huge. Brick buildings surrounded by perfectly trimmed lawns and cobblestone paths, a canal separated the men's dorms from the women's, and woods bordered the school at the back. It was everything Nessarose had imagined. She looked down at the letter in her hands, stained from all the tears she had cried over it. It was the latest letter from her sister.

_Dearest Nessa,_

_I wish you all the best at Shiz this year. You'll have to send me your new address so I can write. Hopefully, I'll be able to come up to visit this year. Everything here is fine, Yero and I have decided that we're going to try starting a family. I know, I always hated children before, but when I'm with Yero...all I know, is that I want to start having his babies soon. You're laughing aren't you? I'm discussing things that a 'proper' lady would never discuss in polite company, or company at all. Well, in case you've forgotten dear sister, I am not a proper lady...._

She sighed, folding up the letter and placing it in her purse. Her older sister, Elphaba, had run off to the Vinkus the night of her debut into society, after learning that she was being betrothed to the Meagrave's son. Refusing to be a pawn in their father's political chess game, she fled, ending up in the Vinkus, and in the company of a young man that seemed intent on returning her to the very place she had fled. After several embarassing and ashaming incidents- one including, she had learned the young man's true identity: Fiyero Tiggular, Crown Prince of the Vinkus. She had also learned that they'd fallen in love, and when he proposed, she accepted.

Now, five years later, Elphaba was twenty-one, and happily married to her prince- literally. She wrote Nessarose often, and the young girl always delighted in getting a letter from her sister. They were few and far between, but wonderful none the less. Nessa sighed, and rolled into the campus. While her sister had green skin, she could at least walk. For Nessa, it was the opposite. She had normal skin, but could not walk, and needed a wheel chair. As she rolled to the Head's office, she looked back, seeing a young man leaning against a tree, a book in his hands, absorbed in his reading.

He glanced up, and Nessarose shyly, ducked her head before disappearing into the Head's office.


End file.
